When a tenant/buyer wishes to rent/purchase a property, an important consideration (and in many cases, the most important consideration) is the location of the property. In particular, a location's accessibility, amenities, infrastructure, crime rate, etc. are important factors to consider.
Currently, when a tenant/buyer wishes to rent/purchase a property, he may engage a real-estate agent to assist in finding properties in a suitable location. The tenant/buyer may inform the real-estate agent of his preferences so that the real-estate agent can short-list some suitable properties that may appeal to him. However, real-estate agents typically charge a substantial fee for their services.
Alternatively, the tenant/buyer can visit real-estate web portals or look at property listings in the classified advertisement portion of newspapers to identify suitable properties. However, the tenant/buyer needs to do additional research on the location of each property, such as the location's accessibility, amenities, infrastructure, crime rate, etc. Moreover, some real-estate web portals are overloaded with information, and this information may not always be relevant in terms of the location's accessibility, amenities, infrastructure, crime rate, etc.
If the tenant/buyer is relocating to a new country or city, finding a property with a good location may be even more difficult as he may not be familiar with the country or city.
Also, besides a location's accessibility, amenities, infrastructure and crime rate, the tenant/buyer may also be keen to know if the residents of a certain location have similar demographics (age, education level, income level, etc.) to him. Currently, such information is not easily obtainable.
A need therefore exists to provide methods and systems for providing a housing recommendation that seek to address at least the above-mentioned problems.